


Love and hate

by Bashfullybeautiful92



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfullybeautiful92/pseuds/Bashfullybeautiful92
Summary: Kind of a sequel to "commitment issues"





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: so a few of you wanted the sequel. It's fully completed, let me know if you want more! 

Leah clearwater hated children. They were whiny, clingy and she didn't understand why but their hands were always so goddamned sticky. The first time she remembered not liking children was the day Seth Clearwater was brought home from the hospital. 

_ Leah was 6 at the time. She had spent the night at the Blacks with her friends Rachel and Rebecca and their annoying little brother Jacob. _

_She used to think he was cute but now he could walk, he followed them around everywhere they went. They had to be quiet when it was his nap time, they had to watch what he wanted on TV. They had to wait at lunch time until he was fed before they got anything, and when they were colouring in that morning he had to join in. _

_Against her better judgment, Leah had let him borrow her colouring pencils. Her mummy had bought them for her the day before, telling her she was a ‘big girl now’ and big girls had their own pencils. _

_She had just finished her picture, she had coloured inside the lines and everything, she was going to show it to her mummy and daddy as soon as they came back from where ever they were. Jacob waddled over on chubby legs and scribbled all over her picture, grinning up at her._

_‘Jacob!’ Cried Leah promptly snapping the pencil out of the little boys hands, causing his eyes to water just like he had caused hers too. _

_‘Now Leah…’ Sarah Black tried to calm down the little girl as she lifted her son into. her arms and tried to soothe him. _

_‘He destroyed my picture,’ she hiccuped, before dropping her pencils, ‘and he got my pencils all sticky!’ _

_The high pitch tone of Leah's voice caused Jacob to cry louder, making leah cover her ears. _

_‘Now Leah, he's only a baby,’ reasoned Sarah, as Leah pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. _

_‘ I want to go home,’ Leah demanded just as the door to the Black’s house opened, ‘mamma!’ Leah cried out running towards her parents. _

_‘Now Leah be carful,’ her father spoke softly lifting up his daughter, and that's when Leah noticed the bundle in her mother's arms. ‘Leah, this is you baby brother Seth. _

_Leah glanced back at Jacob who was leaning out of his mother arms to get a better look at the baby, her eyes drifted over to her destroyed picture and sticky pencils lying on the floor, before landing on the twins who had matching sympathetic expressions on their faces. _

_Leah promptly burst into tears again._


	2. Chapter 2

Leah Clearwater hated children, take your eyes off them for less than a second and they were causing havoc. Especially the pale accident prone ones who were old enough to know better.

_When she was fourteen she was one of the oldest on the riz and therefore got lumbered looking after the younger children at community events. It was okay when they were younger and there wasn't much they could get up to but the older they got the more mischief they got up to. She didn't mind at first, Samuel Uley used to help her, and she had the biggest crush on him ever. He was so Brooding. And older. All the children were scared of him so they did what he told them. But then he got friendly with Paul._

_It was the first Friday of the summer and all the families in La push had made their way to the beach for a BBQ. Leah and the twins had been looking after the kids making sure they weren't wading too far into the water. _

_Sam had started off helping them, he'd warned them all before they went into the water off the dos and don’t’s, and the consequences if they did the don'ts. but when Rebecca brushed Paul off once again causing him to storm off in a sulk, Sam went running after him. _

_‘God becca,’ Leah huffed, ‘we both know you like Paul, so why don't you let him hold your hand and get over it.’ _

_‘His hands are all sweaty,’ she argued her nose scrunching up. As she glanced over at her twin, looking longly on the direction were Paul just stormed off . Becca had always caught the eyes off the boys over her twin. _

_‘Come on everyone, grubs up,’ Leah cupped her mouth with her hands, and shouted in the directions of the smaller ones._

_Leah mentally counted the head off everyone as they left the water. _

_‘Were missing two,’ panicked Rachel as Seth rushed towards the shore. ‘Were’s Bella and Jake!’ _

_‘Bella’s not a strong swimmer, Jake went to help her and now I can't find either of them,’ Seth panicked. _

_‘I’ll go get Chief swan,’ Rebecca began running in the directions of the adults. _

_'Damn Bella,’ leah and Rachel muttered as Leah tugged off her shoes and pulled her waist length her up out of the way as she ran into the water. _

_Bella was chief Swan’s daughter. She only visited in the summer time, and every time she managed to get herself In trouble. _

_‘Jacob! Bella!’ Leah cried out when she waded in far enough her feet didn't touch the bottom. When she couldn't spot anyone, the panic set in. ‘Bella!’ She cried out turning around in circles in the hopes of spotting someone, ‘jacob’ _

_‘Leah!’ She finally heard Jacob calling as he swam towards her, the closer he got it became clearer that he was balancing Bella under his right arm and using his left to swim. _

_‘Jesus!’ Leah cried meeting him half way, and helping to support Bella, ‘jake, I told you not to go too far. You promised you'd keep an eye on Bella, you know she's co-ordinality challenged,’ _

_Jacob rolled his eyes as his feet finally touch the sand at the bottom of the water. _

_‘The tided pulled her out, I told her she shouldn't have went in that far, she got tired from all the swimming,’ Jacob explained as we reached the shore and helped settle Bella on the sand. _

_‘I'm sorry Leah, I didn't mean to,’ an eleven year old Bella spoke through chattering teeth. _

_Leah couldn't lie, she probably hated Isabel swan more than she hated most of her brothers friends. She was clumsy, awkward and my God was she boring. She clearly hated coming to visit her dad every summer and she didn't even try to hide it. _

_Chief swan was a pretty cool person, he came on fishing trips with Leah, her dad, billy, Jacob and Seth. Neither of them were very good at it, so Leah usually went in his boat and they would play eye spy until it was time to come home. Bella came once, she got sea sick and they had to leave early. _

_He made a lot of effort to make sure Bella had a good time, but she didn't seem to put the same effort in. _

_All of those things really annoyed Leah, but if she was being honest, she guessed Jacob’s crush on her annoyed her the most. Everyone in la push knew that Jacob had a silly little crush on Leah, and if Leah was being honest, she thought it was kinda cute, he would follow her around, doing back flips to get her attention, that is until Bella come into town last week.   
And now it's like she doesn't exist. _

_‘It’s okay Bella,’ muttered Leah, knowing that this wouldn't be the last time something would happen to her on her watch this year. _

_When Charlie reached them with a picnic blanket it was scary how calm he was. _

_‘What are we gonna do with you bells,’ he sighed, wrapping the blanket over her shoulders and leading her towards the food table. _

_‘That girl is gonna get you killed some day jakey,’ Rachel murmured, wrapping her arm over her brothers shoulder. _

_They didn't know how true that statement actually was._


	4. Chapter 4

Leah Clearwater hated children. They were so needy, always looking attention. 

_Bella didn't return to La Push the following summer, or the summer after that. Leah was still stuck looking after the younger kids, even though the youngest was 10, and she deemed that old enough to look after your own damn self. Even at an older age they all craved attention._

_All of the teenagers were heading down to The beach, it was the last weekend before school started again and they wanted to make the most of it. _

_Sam had been flirting with Leah all summer, they even kissed a few times. She was so sure he was finally going to ask her out on a proper date tonight, maybe he's even ask her to be his girlfriend. _

_She had spent all day getting ready. She wore a maroon beach dress and her raven locks framed her face and fell down as far as her waist. Just as she shouted to her parents she was leaving Seth and Jacob appeared behind her. _

_‘Hey Leah,’ Jacob taunted, ‘where are you off to?’ _

_'Yeah Leah, were are you heading?’ Seth teased _

_Leah turned to glared at her little brother and friend. Well maybe the word friend was stretching it. Seth tended to follow Jacob and his friends around like a lost puppy while they were nice enough to put up with him. _

_‘None of your damn beeswax,’ Leah rolled her eyes heading towards the door. _

_‘’Oh, hi boys,’ smiled sue Clearwater, looking up from the shirt she was ironing, ‘are you both heading down to the beach with Leah,’ _

_‘Oh! The beach, that sounds fun, doesn't it Seth?’ Jacob jumped in, elbowing the younger boy. _

_‘No, not really we just came…’ Jacob jabbed his elbow in Seth’s stomach again, ‘y-yeah the beach sounds loads of fun!’ _

_‘what? No! Mum…’ Leah started to object as she walked further into the kitchen. _

_‘Leah,’ sighed sue, folding the shirt and setting it on the work top, along with the rest of the ironing, ‘the beach isn't exactly private property, the boys can go if they like,’ _

_Leah restrained from stomping her foot childishly. If she had her dorky younger brother hanging around her Sam would never make a move on her. If she had Jacob black following behind her trying to gain her attention like he had been trying to for the past couple of years, he wouldn't let Sam try and make a move. _

_‘But mom!’ Exclaimed Leah in a high pitched voice. _

_‘But Mom nothing Leah, the beach is a big place, you’ll hardly see them!’ Sue argued before leaving the kitchen to put away her ironing. _

_‘Okay,’ Leah huffed turning towards both of them ‘here is the deal, you can come,’_

_‘Yes!’ Both boys shouted, they had never been allowed at any of the teenagers gatherings. _

_‘But, you don't drink out of the red cups Paul is handing out, you don't mention the fact that you came with me to anyone you don't recognise, in fact, act like you don't know me all together,’ she stopped to point at Jacob, ‘you leave Rebecca and Paul alone, got it!’ _

_‘But wait…I thought Rachel liked Paul…’ Jacob muttered confused. _

_‘Got. It.’ She repeated, with an arch of her eyebrow. _

_‘got it,’ he nodded quickly. _

_‘And you,’ she pointed at Seth, ‘if you see me and Sam together, turn in the opposite direction, got it?’ _

_‘Got it.’ Seth saluted her. _

_‘Good, let's go’ she muttered, grabbing her purse off the work top. _

_An hour in and the first rule they had spoken about had been broken. Jacob and Seth had sat in-between Rebecca and Paul from they got there. The boys had got into such a deep conversation about some Xbox game that Rebecca took the opportunity to escape. She didn't seem all that disappointed. _

_ Sam and Leah had managed to escape with out her brother to go a little further down the beach. He was going to make a move, she just knew it. Just as their lips were about to meet. _

_‘Leah!’ She snapped backwards her eyes landing on Seth. ‘Come on you have to see what Jacob can do,’ _

_Leah's eyes fell on the large crowd that had gathered a bit further up the beach. _

_‘Maybe later, huh, Seth?’ Sam asked giving him a look that pleaded with him to go away. _

_‘Seth…’Leah began before there was a gasp from the crowed followed be painful sounding groan. _

_All three of them froze for half a beat before running in the direction of the crowd. When they reached it Jacob was lying in the middle clutching his shoulder with his face pinched in pain. _

_‘Jesus, Jake, what did you do!’ Cried Leah, rolling into the middle of the crowd and crouching down beside him, ‘where you showing off with your back flips again?’ _

_‘They were pretty cool,’ informed Paul._

_Leah turned to glare at her friend before setting her hand on Jacobs shoulder, he cried out again flinching away from her. _

_‘Where's the twins?’ She asked. _

_‘Rachel stormed off at the start of the night, and Rebecca left shortly after you arrived,’ pouted Paul, sending a glare Seth’s direction. _

_‘Okay,’ Leah tried to calm herself down, ‘we have to get you to accident and emergency Jacob, think you can get up,’ _

_Jacob got to his feet with the help of Sam and Paul. _

_‘Who hasn't drank out off the red cups and has a car?’ Leah asked the crowd. _

_‘I'm designated driver,’ informed Sam. Jacob groaned again, although Leah didn't know if it was because he was in pain or the thought of Sam having to help him out. Jacob was never really his biggest fan although Leah had a feeling it was more to do with the fact they both had a crush on her. _

_After they got Jacob in the back of Sam’s truck Leah turned to him smiling. _

_‘Thanks for doing this Sam,’ she whispered as he opened her door for her. _

_Sam grinned at her, reaching out and tucking his forefinger under her chin and leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips. _

_‘It's cool, we both know Jacob loves the attention’ Sam responded, ‘well, he loves your attention,’ _

_Leah rolled her eyes climbing into the passenger seat and completely missing the disappointed look flashing across Jacob’s face._

Leah Clearwater hated children. All they did was cry, spew up on you and destroy your social life. 

_That summer Jacob stopped doing backflips and trying to gain Leah’s attention. She started going with Samuel Uley Just before Bella had arrived and Rebecca had eloped in Hawaii with her professional surfer husband Solomon. Sam and Leah had gone to visit them in Hawaii when she had given birth to their baby Zachary. _

_Leah and Sam had just been drifting off to sleep when the high pitch screaming started. Leah's eyes snapped open immediately, Sam wrapped his arms around her tighter and groaned into the back of her neck. _

_‘you're on the pill , right?,’ he joked…at least Leah hoped he was joking, she shot him a look over her shoulder ‘I’m kidding,’ _

_‘I’m on the pill, We’re good,’ she reassure tapping his hand around her waist, cringing as the crying continued, ‘ it wouldn't hurt to start wearing a condom as well though,’ _

_‘Copy that,’ Sam agreed sleepily. _

_ ‘All he's done from we’ve got here is cry,’ groaned Leah, turning to face Sam, ‘that and spew up on my favourite dress’ _

_‘You were jiggling him about after he'd just ate,’ pointed out Sam. _

_‘I was burping him dumb ass, he just managed to get it the whole way down my back and completely miss the towel on my shoulder,’ Leah rolled her eyes_

_‘You're just annoyed that he didn't like you as much as he liked me,’ Sam prodded her, referring to the fact that he did nothing but roar and cry when Leah lifted him, but as soon as she passed him over to Sam, he soothed immediately. _

_‘He was just tired when I got him,’ Leah argued. ‘Is he ever gonna shut up?’ _

_‘If I didn't know any better Leah Clearwater, I'd say you disliked babies,’ Sam teased as Zachary’s crying died down. _

_‘No I don't dislike them,’ Leah shook her head, thinking about it for a moment before Zachary's cries started up again ‘I hate them’ _

_Silence fell between them as the cries died down. Sam pulled her towards him as he slowly started to drift off to sleep. _

_‘Sam?’ She whispered. _

_‘Hmm’ he murmured _

_‘I won't hate ours,’ she muttered_

_‘Hate our what?’ He asked softly. _

_‘Babies,’ she mutters lacing her fingers through his. ‘ I won't hate our children,’ _

_Sam slowing opened his eyes, smiled at her softly, and give her a tight squeeze. _

_‘I know Lee-Lee,’ he responded ‘I know,’ _


	5. Chapter five

Leah Clearwater hated babies, they stirred up emotions in you that you didn’t know that you ever had the ability to feel.

_ ‘What else do we need?’ Leah questioned as she set two bottles of bleach at buy one get one free into the trolley. _

_‘Em,’ murmured Jacob, glancing at his phone were they had done up a list, ‘Biscuits,’ _

_They were doing their first big grocery shop. Jacob was weirdly better at it than her. She suppose it had something to do with being Billy’s main carer for so long. He’d already saved them a good $10 on cleaning products and off brand cereal. _

_‘You know,’ sighed Leah as the turned down to the next aisle ‘whenever we do get married I’m going to suck at the whole wife thing,’ _

_‘When we get married,’ Jacob quirked his eyebrows excitedly, earning an eye roll from Leah, ‘and what makes you think you're gonna suck?’ _

_‘Well, for starters,’ Leah started stopping in the biscuit aisle, lifting up two packets of chocolate biscuits, only to have Jacob remove them from her hands, ‘hey! I like them,’ _

_‘50cents cheaper, and taste even better,’ Jacob explained, throwing three packets off the supermarkets own brand biscuits on top of the pile, ‘and they're three for the price of two,’ _

_‘For starters that!’ She exclaimed, ‘I'm meant to be educating you on these things not the other way around,’ _

_‘Stick with me kid,’ he laughed, glancing down at the list, as Leah reached for a non branded shower gel, ‘No, buy the vanilla and coconut scented one you normally buy,’ _

_‘it's twice the price’ Leah said in confusion. _

_‘I know but it's your scent,’shrugged Jacob a blush tingeing his cheeks, ‘ when I smell either things I think of you, it'd be weird if you smelt of anything else,’ _

_Leah felt her own cheeks burning at her boyfriends soppy sentiments. She shoved him playfully, muttering ‘dork’ as she tried to conceal the small smile that was playing on her lips due to the warm fuzzy feeling he had just give her._

_'Y’know, most girls would kill for that shit,’ Jacob replied to his girlfriends snark. _

_‘Honey,’ drawled Leah, ‘I'm not like most girls,’ she lifted up a packet of ladies razors, only to have them snapped out of her hand and replaced with two men's packets. _

_‘Oh darlin, don’t worry, that's what I like best about you,’ he droned back in the deep voice that did things to Leah that she would rather not admit to, ‘men's toiletries are cheaper, picked up on that tip from the twins,’ _

_‘How sexiest,’ Leah stated with mock outrage. _

_‘It's a man’s world’ he agreed throwing his arm over his girlfriends shoulders and leading them towards the butchers in search of steaks for dinner that night. _

_Just then Sam took a turn down the toiletry aisle, a confused look on his face, a shopping list in one hand and pushing a stroller with the other. _

_Both Jacob and Leah froze slightly. Well, hesitated might be a better word to use. It wasn't that meeting Sam was hard for either of them, it wasn't that seeing his sleeping month old son for the first time hurt Leah. It wasn't that Leah or Jacob cared about his new life, in fact it was the exact opposite. They couldn't care less. And the thought of having to pretend to on a Friday evening wasn't really appealing to either of them, in fact, it sounded down right exhausting. _

_But it was too late for them to just quietly pass on by, Sam had spotted them._

_They all kind off stared for a moment before Leah made the first move. _

_‘You look confused there Sam,’ Leah laughed. _

_‘ I've been walking around in circles for the past half an hour, looking for the things that Emily asked for on this list, and I'm getting no were,’ he chuckled gently. _

_Jacob took a step forward, taking the list out of his hands. God this shouldn't feel as strange and unfamiliar as it does, but it did. _

_‘Well the diapers you’ll get around in the next ailse over,’ Jacob began scratching the back of his neck, ‘the wipes and swaddlers will be there too, and up…’ He stopped walking a bit further along the shelves by the antiseptic creams, grabbing a pink and purple tube and handing it wordlessly to a blushing Sam. _

Leah glanced at the box to see ‘nipple cream’ wrote on it. Leah’s eyes widened as both she and Sam stared at Jacob confused.

_‘Rebecca liked to send me out for these things whenever she visited when Zach was a baby,’ shrugged Jacob. _

_‘Yep, sounds like Becca,’ Leah and Sam said at the same time._

_Silence fell between them before Jacob glanced in the stroller. _

_‘This the little dude?’ Asked Jacob, reaching his hand into the stroller letting the baby clasp onto his index finger. _

_‘Yeah,’ beamed Sam proudly, and Leah couldn't help but notice how much he suited fatherhood, even if he got embarrassed buying his wife nipple cream. _

_‘Congrats man,’ Jacob grinned, thumping the new dad on the back, ‘he’s Emily’s double,’ _

_‘How is she by the way?’ Asked Leah as she peered into the stroller. The baby boy slowly opened his eyes, his mouth forming an ‘oh’ shape and kicking his feet, ‘well aren't you gonna be the heartbreaker,’ Leah spoke softly, letting her finger stroke his cheek gently, causing a gummy smile to appear over the little baby’s face. _

_That's exactly why Leah Clearwater hated babies, no matter how hard you tired, you couldn't help but be pulled in by them. You couldn't Help but fall in love with them. You couldn't help want one of your own. Even if it's something that you couldn't have. _

_Leah felt Jacobs hand softly on her lower back, rubbing it comfortingly. _

_He always knew what she needed. _

_‘She’s…’ Hesitated Sam, trying to find the right word. _

_‘Tired?’ Offered Leah _

_‘So tired,’ laughed Sam, ‘but she's doing amazingly, Harry can be full on and…’ _

_‘Harry?’ Asked Leah and Jacob at the same time, both sounding shocked. _

_‘Yeah,’ Sam smiled, mistaking Leah's shocked expression for touched, ‘it was Emily's Idea, he was her uncle, and he really helped me when I first phased. Chances are he’ll be Alpha so we thought it’d be nice to keep the name going,’ _

_‘Uh…’ Leah stammered not knowing how to respond. _

_‘No actually,’ Jacob corrected, standing to his full height, towering over Sam. ‘chances are, my son’ll be Alpha,’   
Leah kinda hoped that neither of their son’s would phase at all never mind be Alpha. _

_‘Jacob,’ Sam spoke gently, glancing at Leah, ‘no he won't’ _

_Jacob opened his mouth to argue, before promptly shutting it when realisation hit him. Only Jacob would understand how much the glance Sam sent her way stung. _

_‘Have you told mum and Seth? I think he might have wanted…’ Leah began _

_‘Yeah, they both give their blessing’ Sam nodded, completely oblivious to Leah’s feelings. _

_‘Harry Uley,’ murmured Leah after a moment of silence, stroking her hand down his cheek, ‘it kinda has a nice ring to it,’ _

_She bit down on her lip hard when another gummy smile spread over baby Harry’s face. _

_Only Jacob would know the back of her eyes burnt at the thought that she'd never have that. _

< 3 <3 <3


	6. Chapter 5/6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think...I've one more chapter to go, let me know if you want it. If no one wants it I won't post it.

Leah Clearwater hated children. Leah clearwater never wanted children. Leah Clearwater couldn't have children. But if she never wanted them, why did it hurt when all her friends started to have their own. 

_‘Uncle Jake!’ Came an excited voice as Leah and Jacob entered the Blacks threshold. A six your old Zachary came bowling towards the couple. _

_‘Zach attack!’ Exclaimed Jake, arms ready as the small child dove into them, ‘what up buddy?’ _

_Rebecca and Zach were visiting for a few weeks. Rachel had just give birth to a baby boy, and Rebecca wanted to be here to help out around the house, now that Jacob and moved out. _

_‘Babies are boring,’ Zach replied with a roll of his eyes. _

_Jacob let out a chuckle, as he adjusted his nephew in his arms. _

_‘Well, they don't exactly think you're too exciting either buddy,’ Jacob pointed out as they made their way into the living room were hís sister resided. _

_‘ baby Harry came to visit earlier today,’ he huffed, referring to Sam's Two year old son. _

_‘Did you have fun with him?’ Leah asked sitting down on the floor beside Zach, were his toy cars are. _

_‘Ehhh, no’ he says with a ‘duh’ look on his face, ‘he followed me around every where I went, wanted everything I got, and then put his sticky hands all over my toys,’ he pouted. _

_‘That does sound kinda rubbish,’ agreed Leah. _

_‘It was! And then my mom made me give him my model cars!’ Zach informed, looking at Jacob, who was perched on the arm of the chair Rachel was sitting on ‘the one you bought me’ _

_As Leah looked from Zach to Jacob, she couldn't believe how alike they were. Same pouted mouth and brooding eyes. Zach looked exactly like Jacob had at six, right down to the shaggy shoulder Length hair. _

_‘Becca!’ Cried Jacob Wearing the same outraged look Zach was, ‘that wasn't cheap you know, it took me ages to find the perfect one too!’ _

_'Jacob, it's a stupid toy’ Rebecca rolled her eyes, Leah’s eyes widened, this was not going to end well. _

_‘ it's not stupid,’ Zach pouted crossing his arms. _

_‘It's not just a toy,’ Jacob argued._

_‘How about,’ Leah interrupted, ‘tomorrow you come to work with uncle Jake and me,’ _

_‘That sounds boring’ Zach scoffed._

_‘Oh really?’ Asked Jacob, ‘that's cool, I'll just ask Harry, we got this really cool pick up truck to work on…’ _

_'Do I get to help?’ Zach piped up, causing Jacob to smirk slightly. The smirk that Leah loved so much. _

_‘Get to help? I Need your help,’ informed Jacob, ‘but if you don't wanna, I can always ask har…’ _

_‘Momma, can I?’ He asked, crawling on his knees over to Becca, ‘please, please, please’ _

_‘Depends,’ sighed Becca, glancing at her watch. _

_‘Pens on what?’ The little petrol head asked. _

_‘How fast you get into your PJs and in your bed,’ his mother replied, before getting off the chair and chasing the giggling boy out of the room. _

_‘Where's Paul?’ Leah asked, getting up sitting in the chair next to Rachel. _

_‘Patrol,’ yawned Rachel._

_‘Sam has him on patrol the night after his wife gives birth?’ Jacob arched a brow_

_'Jake,’ moaned Rachel, ‘I'm too tired to argue.’ _

_‘How you holding up Rach?’ Leah asked her friend studying her carefully. As if on que, baby Will started crying. _

_‘Please take him Leah, I can't do this again,’ Rachel begged looking on the verge of tears as she held the baby out too Leah, _

_ _‘Paul's been trying his best, but I'm feeding him myself, so he's been attached to me since the minute he was born,’ _ _

_ _Leah recoiled, looking cautiously at the baby in Rachel's arms. She hadn't held a baby from her periods stopped. From her body stopped working like a normal females should. Since she realised she’d never be able to have what she never wanted. From something that she never wanted became something she really needed. _ _

_ _Jacob sensed her hesitation and jumped in quickly. _ _

_‘_Here, give him to me,’ Jacob sympathised, reaching out for his newest nephew, ‘go get a few hours sleep,’ __

_ _‘’But you guys will be heading home soon…’ Argued Rachel. _ _

_ _‘When's his next feed 12?’ Interrupted Leah, Rachel nodded in response, ‘we’ll wake you then, yeah?’ _ _

_ _‘Thank you,’ sighed Rachel, heading to the door before turning around and smiling at the sight off her baby brother, cooing over her baby son,trying to sooth his cries. ‘y’know, everyone insists that Will is Paul's double, but between us, he’s all you,’ _ _

_ _Jacob grinned back at this sister before she headed to her room for much needed sleep. _ _

_ _Leah leaned the arm off the chair Jacob was now sitting in and smiling down at the baby that looked even tinier in Jacobs big arms. _ _

_ _‘Rach is right he's so like you,’ whispered Leah as she gently stroked his head. _ _

_ _‘Hear that Will,’ Jacob joked, ‘you're gonna grow up to be one handsome devil,’ _ _

_ _Leah rolled her eyes laughing slightly. _ _

_ _‘He’s so small,’ Jacob whispered, ‘I didn't see Zach until he was 3 months old, am I holding him okay?’ _ _

_ _‘Perfectly,’ Leah responded, as that warm glow appeared in her stomach once again at the sight of him with the baby. _ _

_ _He spoke softly to the infant, his calming voice soothing the tiny tot. What he was saying Leah wasn't sure, but watching him tugged at her heart. This should be a happy moment, this should be an adorable moment, so why was there a lump forming in Leah's throat. Why did it hurt so much? _ _

_ _'Jake?’ She whispered, glancing down at the ring that glinted on her left hand. _ _

_ _‘Hmm?’ He asked not looking up from his nephews peaceful face. _ _

_ _‘You know I can never give you this right?’ She whispered, not looking up at her fiancé. _ _

_ _‘What?’ Questioned Jacob, his brow scrunching together in confusion. _ _

_ _'You know I can never give you this right?’ She repeated, finally looking up at him, biting on her bottom lip when her voice came out slightly watery. ‘I can't give you a son who looks exactly like you. Chances are, I can't give you any kind of child,’ _ _

_ _‘Lee, where is this coming from?’ Jacob wondered softly. _ _

__‘I mean, a werewolf is never getting passed for adoption,’ Leah laughed, ‘but you're so good at this, you deserve this and I can't give it to you,’_ _

_ _Jacob took Leah in for a moment, wishing his arms were free so he could comfort her. _ _

_ _'Leah,’ sighed Jacob shaking his head, ‘don't get me wrong, I'd love a son who looks exactly like me, a daughter with your smirk and assertive nature’ he added, ‘but I want you more,’ _ _

_ _‘Really?’ she sniffled. _ _

_ _‘Really,’ Jacob confirmed, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her lips, ‘for the record, you’d be so good at this, you deserves this and it kills me that I can't give it to you’ _ _


End file.
